Electronic communication enables people to communicate in a variety of manners. Beyond mere communication, individuals can share media content such as pictures, videos, and audio recordings via electronic communication. In addition, the rapid growth of mobile devices, such as, cell phones, smart phones, laptops, and tablets allows for communication and sharing from virtually anywhere in the world.
Sharing media content can personalize, and increase the value of, electronic communications. However, in order to share content, typically a user must generate and save the content prior to generating a message. For example, conventionally, a user must record him/herself on a video camera. The video is stored on the camera's storage device in one of a variety of video formats. When the user wants to share the video, he/she must transfer the video from the camera's storage device onto a device with hardware and software capable of sharing the video in the desired fashion, if the video is not already located on such a device. The user then must attach the video to an email, or upload the video to a video hosting site and send a link to that video. This can require searching for files on relatively small devices, or waiting through lengthy upload processes. Uploading files can be particularly time consuming when using a mobile device or wireless connection, because of the varying nature of wireless connectivity. Additionally, a recipient of the video, e.g., a user who receives the email attachment, may not want to download the attachment (e.g., because of the time required or concern about viruses). Moreover, even if the recipient downloads the attachment, the recipient's device may not have proper software to view the video.
In addition, electronic communication often requires tremendous amounts of typing, and the ubiquitous nature of mobile devices has lead to typing, and viewing messages and files, using devices that are constantly decreasing in size. For individuals that are not skilled typist, electronic communication can be inconvenient, inaccurate, and/or time consuming. Furthermore, typing messages limits users' ability to generate or transmit a message in certain situations, e.g., while driving.